


I've Never Met Anyone Left-Handed

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [29]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000 AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Do you think we may need this one?</i> Seb asked pointing at one of brown-binded books. </p><p>Jim squinted his eyes and nodded.</p><p>‘Yes, it may be useful,’ he said and, standing on his tiptoes, reached for the book, his hand accidentally brushing against Sebastian’s as he did so. To his own surprise, Seb realized something he had been seeing but didn’t notice.</p><p><i>You’re lefty,</i> he stated, surprised that he had missed something like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Never Met Anyone Left-Handed

**Author's Note:**

> 2000AU story; drabble: doing something sweet

_Do you think we may need this one?_ Seb asked pointing at one of brown-binded books.

They were in the library, working on their first pair project on the history and development of the programming languages. Jim was an obvious choice for Sebastian - he not only somehow understood him, but was also very smart. And Sebastian liked him. When he asked Jim to work with him on the project, the boy agreed with a smile. Later, he told Seb that he was worried ‘no-one would want to work with me, Sebastian’.

Jim squinted his eyes and nodded.

‘Yes, it may be useful,’ he said and, standing on his tiptoes, reached for the book, his hand accidentally brushing against Sebastian’s as he did so. To his own surprise, Seb realized something he had been seeing but didn’t notice.

 _You’re lefty,_ he stated, surprised that he had missed something like this.

The book in his hand, James landed on his feet.

‘Is that a bad thing?’ he asked quietly, glancing quickly at Sebastian and pressing the book to his chest; he was ready to flee, ‘I’m sorry.’

 _What? No, of course it’s not something bad,_ Seb put his hands on the smaller boy’s shoulders, stopping him in place, _I’m just surprised, I’ve never met anyone left-handed, that’s all._

 

Seb observed Jim taking notes, wondering how he could not notice that his friend was left-handed. He saw him everyday, they ate lunch together and Jim sometimes came to their flat in the afternoon, so how he could miss that.

Truth to be told, Jim never poked him with his elbow when they sat together simply because he never took notes. The only moment when his friend wrote something during the classes was when he was solving equations on the board; but, to be honest, everyone, their teacher included, was much more interested in the speed with which the final result was provided to notice that it was James’ left hand that held the chalk. Well, seeing a fifteen-year-old in an old jumper and too-short trousers standing on his tiptoes and writing down the solution for the equation their teacher earlier described as ‘unsolvable’ was quite a sight, Sebastian had to admit that, no matter whether Jim was right- or left-handed.  
In the light of his new discovery, Seb suddenly remembered that Jim always turned his mug or cup so the handle was facing left. The same was with cutlery - a fork or a spoon put from one hand to another before being used. He registered all those actions but never connected it with James’ handedness.

‘Sebastian,’ Jim’s quiet voice interrupted his train of thoughts, ‘what do you think about that?’

 _It’s a great idea, Jim,_ the blond replied with a smile, not remembering the question.

 

‘Sebastian?’ Jim asked, surprised, ‘What are you doing here?’

He barely finished cleaning the kitchen, taking the opportunity that his flatmates left for the weekend, when he heard a sharp knock at the door. He answered it and found himself face to face with Sebastian.

 _I’ve got you something,_ the blond explained with a smile, showing his friend a small bag. Jim eyed it curiously.

‘Do you want to come in for a cup of tea?’ he finally asked, opening the door a bit broader, ‘My flatmates are away for the weekend,’ he added quickly.

 _Sure,_ Seb nodded, _Actually,_ he added as he followed Jim into the flat, _I was hoping you’d offer me something to drink._

The kitchen was filled with the smell of artificial, chemically created flowers, the one you can find in cleaning products.

‘I’ve just cleaned the kitchen,’ James explained, putting the kettle on, ‘Taking the opportunity, you know...’ he threw teabags into two mugs.

Sebastian sat at the table, putting the small bag in front of him. Jim took the opposite seat, curling his bare feet and looking at his friend expectantly.

 _You remember when Matt said that lefties live shorter because everything is created for the right-handed?_ Jim nodded. _Well, I was thinking about that - about things being created for the righties, not the ‘lefties-die-earlier’ part - and I thought that maybe it would be much better for you to use things designed for the left-handed people. So,_ Seb put the bag upside down, _I’ve got you these._

The surface of the table was covered with office supplies.

 _There are special pens,_ Sebastian explained, picking up one of pens, _and pencils and sharpeners. And notebooks. Even rulers with which you can draw lines from right to left,_ he stated enthusiastically, _And of course scissors for lefties,_ he took a pair, _They have those green rubbers at the handle, see?_

Jim picked up one of the notebooks.

‘Why do you care so much about that?’ he asked, patting the blue cover, ‘Me being left-handed?’ he looked at his friend.

Seb stared at him with surprise.

_It… It just makes you even more special than I thought._

Jim’s whole face flushed red, but before he could reply, the kettle whistled, making them jump.

‘Thank you,’ Jim mumbled later when they sipped their tea, ‘For caring.’


End file.
